divergent high school
by divergentmockingjay46
Summary: The divergent characters go through high school in modern time. Lots of fluff and drama please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so i decided to make a story about the divergent characters going to high school because i usually like to read those type of stories. i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tris' POV

My freaking alarm clock goes off for like the third time and I press the snooze button again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep beep beep! Uuuuggghhhh. I grab my alarm and turn it off, I wouldn't want to be late for my first day of school. Listen to me I'm starting to sound like Caleb, my perfect know-it-all of a brother. As if on cue he comes pounding on my door "Beatrice are you up?" "Yes." I reply suddenly annoyed. I get up and take a quick shower and brush my teeth in record time trying to make up for the extra minutes of sleep I gave myself.

I go and look through my drawer to find something decent to wear. As a child my parents taught my brother and I to be selfless so that somehow affected my style and diet. After a while I come up with a white tank top, a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and my grey Vans. I curl my hair a little not really going for curly but wavy. I usually never wear make-up but i put on a little mascara. I have the body of a twelve year old so I don't have many zits and I doubt that make-up can fix my imperfections. I take a look at the mirror. It'll do. I hope

I go downstairs for breakfast. We're having… SCRAMBLED EGGS! Again. When I'm done I grab my bag and go to meet Caleb at the bus stop. My bag doesn't have much in it. Apparently the principle of my new school it's really smart and rich so she pays for all the supplies.

When Caleb and I get on the bus a girl who looks kind of like me but a lot prettier turns around "Hi I'm Susan and this is my brother Robert" she says pointing to a boy who's too busy playing something on his phone. Before I can even say anything Caleb goes off "Hello Susan, nice to meet you I'm Caleb Prior and this is my sister Beatrice." He says pointing at me but still starring at Susan. "You can call me Tris." I start talking but I put my headphones on and zone out.

We arrive to the school and it's huge. Caleb and I say bye to Susan and Robert who are both in our grades. Caleb and I aren't exactly a year apart so we are both entering our junior year. Caleb and I go to the main office to pick up our class schedule. I'm not surprised that he has all honor classes so we don't have any classes together but we do have lunch in the same period. It's not like I'm going to sit next to him but ,hey.

The lady at the front desk told us to go wait out in the hallway for our escorts. Caleb has some guy named Fernando, who starts to show him around a little. At first I wasn't sure why we needed escorts but now I understand. This school is so big! My escort is late but after a few awkward minutes of me standing around a tall and pretty girl with caramel skin comes up to me. "Hi are you my escort?" We both say at the same time. She chuckles "I guess not. I'm Christina." She says holding out her hand which I shake "Tris."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl running towards us. "Hi I'm so sorry I'm late, my name is Marlene and I'll be your escort for today. I believe all of us have the same schedule so what's first." I check my list ugh "History." I say. "okay" Marlene says "let's go."

"So where are you from, Tris?" Christina asks me. "Well I lived in a town here in Illinois called Glenn Ellyn but it's pretty far away from here and Chicago is so different."

When we get to our classroom all the desks are pushed back and some kids are already sitting in a circle. The teacher is writing some stuff on the board but stops when she sees us. "Hi girls, I'm Mrs. Johnson, please take a seat in the circle, class is about to start." Well at last we don't have to learn anything today.

Christina, Marlene, and I sit down. They start talking but I find myself mesmerized by a pair of dreamy deep blue eyes that belong to a very handsome boy.

All we do in class it's get to know each other. The handsome boy's name is Tobias but says he prefers being called Four. Strange, that's pretty much all he says for the whole period.

Class goes by really fast but I'm okay with that. Next I have physical ed so I'm excited. When the bell rings I grab my things and go. When I walk out I see someone that I hoped I would never have to see again.

* * *

**so i hope you liked it please please review so i know if i should continue or not and if you did like it who do you think Tris saw?**

**-divergentmockingjay46**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' POV

Oh no. Keep your head down, Tris, don't make eye contact. Unfortunately for me, to get to P.E. we have to pass by him. I try to pretend that I didn't see him and try to act casual but he sees me.

"Tris?" I keep walking. "Tris is that you?" I guess I can't escape so I turn around. "Al!" I say trying to sound surprised.

He comes up to me and swallows me up in a hug. Literally. Him next to me is like a rat next to an ant. Well, maybe that's a bit of an overstatement but you get the idea.

"Tris, how've you been?" "Good, what are you doing here" I say failing at trying to be nice. "What am _I_ doing here? I go to school here, Trissy why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

I don't know probably because I don't like you "Well I didn't know you went here" I say

"have for the past two years." Al says. "Oh well I should get going, bye." I say quickly. I try to leave but Al gives me another hug.

"See you around Trissy." Gosh how I hate it when he calls me that. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias or "Four" glaring at Al. Dang If looks could kill. I wonder what's up with him.

I wiggle out of Al's grip and quickly walk away. I turn to Christina and Marlene who are trying to not look as confused as they probably are. Christina raises an eyebrow at me "Long sorry" I say.

It all started when I was a freshmen at my old school. Al was one of my best friends. I knew he had a thing for me but I didn't know how extreme it was. He asked me out a lot of times and I felt bad so I finally said yes. I knew the date was a bad idea but I still went. We'd been friends for a long time so it was really awkward. He was so clingy. After that date he _thought_ we were a couple. I didn't really know what to do but I finally broke up with him. He was so sad and I felt so guilty but what was I supposed to do? I was lucky though because he moved shortly after. He called me and said he forgave me. I can tell that he still likes me though, I recognize the way he looked at me. I guess he just can't take a hint

I follow Christina and Marlene to the girls locker room when we get to the gym. The school provides us with our gym clothes so we are all dressed the same, navy shorts and white comfortable t-shirts. When we are changed our teacher,Mr. Osborne, says that because of the nice weather we are going to run and do some field events. I hear some people moan but I'm happy that I get to show off on my first day.

Mr. Osborne splits the class into two groups. One group runs and the other does field events. I'm in the running group but no one I know is in my group so I take of running.

We're going to run for about twenty minutes so I don't go full speed. After a while I pass all the runners. Then I out of the corner of my eye I see a boy trying to pass me. _challenge accepted. _I run a bit faster but he catches up. I turn my head and see Four.

He smirks at me and runs ahead but I quickly catch up. I can tell he's tired so I'm about to speed up when Mr. Osborne blows his whistle "Switch" he yells.

_What? _that went by fast. I see Four walking up to me. "Tris, right?" I nod "your really good" "thanks" I reply. I turn around and quickly walk away

After that I go with my group to do the long jump. When it's my turn I start to sprint and then jump. 14 feet 8 inches. I'm a bit rusty but I can't help but notice that about half the class is starring at me. I blush then get back in line.

After class Christina comes up to me "your really good, Tris!" "thank you" I say with a small smile.I'm kind of getting annoyed with all these complements. " Well we should get going, Tris, Marlene is already waiting"

As we walk I can't seem to get Four out if my mind. It's stupid but I can't stop thinking about him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I've been busy.**

**IMPORTANT  
**

**So in this story Four is Tris' age. Also please tell me if you want me to do somebody else's POV. Not for the whole story just for like a chapter. Thank you for reading bye!**

**-divergentmockingjay46**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello! I was going to update sooner but it rained real bad where I live and there was a little bit of flooding so my internet was off. Also earlier this week I got a horrible case of fangirl syndrome because of the CATCHING FIRE TRAILER! ! !and then the revealing of the name of the third ( and final ) book in the divergent trilogy (ALLEGIANT) **

**disclaimer: In case you have not noticed I do NOT own the Divergent rights**

**sorry for rambling here is the chapter.**

* * *

Tris' POV

The rest of my morning goes by pretty fast. Fortunately Four wasn't in any of my classes(math and science) so I wasn't _that_ distracted.

At lunch I grab my food and head over to a table with Marlene's friends. There is quite a few people, then I notice there's no more seats._ Stupid, _what am I supposed to do now? I'm just standing here. Marlene is too busy talking to her friends and Christina is introducing herself. I'm about to go to another table when one of Marlene's friends turns around and pats his lap. He is tall, with brown skin and dark eyes. Handsome.

"Tempting" I say with a smile but thankfully Christina has noticed my situation so she scoots over and I go sit next to her. Marlene also seems to notice so she introduces me.

"Everyone, this is Tris she's new so I'm showing her around." Marlene is so happy, she has some kind of childish joy about her. No wonder she has so many friends, well at least I think it's a lot.

One by one they all introduce themselves. The boy that offered his lap to me is named Uriah, he seems nice. Next there is Lynn who gives me a small smile and shakes my hand fearlessly. Then there is Will and I can't help but notice the way that Christina looks at him. After them I kind of don't really pay attention because I don't really care.

As if reading my thoughts she whispers in my ear "That Will kid is so cute don't you think" she searches my face for an answer but I just smile at her and she blushes.

I'm in the middle of eating when I feel that there is someone behind me. I try to pretend like I don't notice but that plan backfires. "HI" the person screams in my ear. I turn around and find... a person I don't know! "Hey" I say confused of what else to say. He sits down next to me making the table even more crowded."I'm Zeke, Uriah's handsomer, awesomer, smarter, more athletic, popular, and fun, older brother." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "Tris" I say after his long and modest introduction.

"Hey, Tris," Marlene says "you should really try out for the track team this spring, your _really _good." "Maybe but that's still a long time away" I say. "Well are you good at any other sports" Christina asks "I'm pretty good at volleyba- " "OMG WE CAN JOIN THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM TOGETHER!" Christina shrieks and holds my hands as if we didn't just meet this morning and have been best friends for a long time.

She all of a sudden turns serious and looks at me. It kind of scares me. "What do you think" she says "Umm I guess I could try out"

"Yay I might too" says Marlene. No one has confirmed it but I think we are all friends. At least I hope.

Tobias' POV

At first I was sad that summer was over but now I feel like this will be an interesting year. That new girl ,Tris, seems interesting. She's different. She isn't traditionally pretty but I like how she looks. She seems so independent but friendly at the same time.

I know I probably sound like an idiot, I mean I just met her and failed when I tried to talk to her but I feel like I want to know her better.

I watch her as she goes to a crowded table and tries to find a seat. She looks embarrassed and is about to leave when Uriah pats his lap. My eyes widen and I can't help feeling a little jealous.

I'm happy she turned him down. A lot of girls like him and if she did that wouldn't really help me.

I'll ask Zeke to tell him to back off a bit. I never really thought I'd have a girlfriend but I really want to ask Tris out.

Zeke is a senior but he almost always hangs out with juniors. I don't know why. Whenever people ask him why he just says "because I can." Anyways I'll ask him later.

I wonder if I should ask her to homecoming. If I'm going to then I should hurry up because I've noticed that some other people have noticed her.

Also this year I'm taking a computers designing class. I don't really know what it's about but I just want to work with computers. Unfortunately it's my last class of the day.

I wonder if Tris will be in any of my classes this afternoon. I really hope so.

I also noticed Albert like her or at least I think. Hopefully they are just friends but I'm not sure. Well, Tris didn't really look pleased to see him or at least I hope.

Tris' POV

After lunch I look at the second half of my schedule.

_World Geography_

_Health _

_French_

_English _

_Computer Designing _

When Marlene is done we walk to World Geo.

* * *

**thank you so much to all the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed they all make my day. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**-divergentmockingjay46**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris' POV

World Geography and health were boring. After that Marlene leads Christina and me to French class.

When we got to class we had to get partnered with someone the teacher assigned to you. I go over to our teacher, Ms. Quincy's, desk and check the list which reads:

Marlene T. and Lynn L.

Uriah R. and Molly G.

Will A. and Christina K.

Beatrice P. and Four

_Oh_ joy. I think to myself sarcastically. Even teachers call him Four? There are still people on the list but I ignore the rest. I search around the room for Four but he hasn't arrived yet so I just go sit down.

Tobias' POV

I'm on my way to French class when I hear Tris' name being mentioned in some ones conversation. I check my watch and see that I have about three minutes until my next class starts so I decide to listen. "I know right! Tris is _so _hot." I immediately froze. What made me even more mad is that I recognize that voice! I _know_ it's Uriah. Also, he's probably talking with someone else. I doubt he is talking to himself (though Uriah can be _very_ unpredictable).

I glance at my watch and see that class starts in a minute so I leave but, before I go I hear Uriah mention the word 'homecoming' but before I can do anything stupid I leave. When I get to class everyone is there exept for Uriah but, he has a long history of being late so I'm not at all surprised.

I notice a list on the teachers' desk which I assume has our partners written on it. I walk over ther and quickly scroll down the list untill I find my name. At first when I see that I'm paired up with Tris I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. I look over at Tris and she gives me a small smile. It's nothing but her smiling makes me feel happy. _Shit, _listen to me I sound like a lovey, dovey teenage girl. I decide this is a good thing but I don't want to say anything too soon.

I go sit next to her and class begins. "Hey guys I'm Ms. Quincy but you guys can call me Tori." Oh how I love this teacher. "Yes I know your all paired up but you don't have to worry about that right now cause we are just gonna watch cartoons today!"

Tori then puts on some french cartoon for kindergardeners but I actually find it quit interesting. I look at Tris and force myself to say something "Ms. Quincy's the best" I whisper to her. She looks at me "Yea she looks fun." Our conversation (if you call that a conversation) ends awkwardly after that. I want to say something else but that would make things even more awkward.

Class soon ends and I lose my chance to tell Tris anything else. I'm getting kind of frustrated with her. I mean, look what she's done to me in what? Not even a whole day!

Tris' POV

After french class I go to english which passes by quickly. I don't even pay attention because I'm texting with Christina.

Christina: Ermahgerhd i think four likes u! he was looking at you the whole class period

Me: yea right, i wish tho

Christrina: OMG! OMG! YOU LIKE HIM?!

Me: idk im not sure yet but dont lie to me i know u like Will

Christina: NO! ...

Christina: Maybe a little ...

Christina: okay yes, a lot but dont tell anyone! if you do i gun findz you and i gun killz u

Me: uumm... okay then lol calm down christy

Then after _that_ we go to our last class of the day. Wow, the day has gone by pretty fast. I wonder how Caleb is doing. when we get to computer class I sit down with Christina and Marlene. I notice our teacher is talking to a student before class starts. when they are done the teacher comes in and I notice that he was talking with Four. "Hello class, Four here is going to assist me in this class sometimes because he is very advanced when it comes to computers. Today we are going to start making slide shows that will be due in one week. The slide show should be about you now you may all begin."

I start my work but then my computer just shuts down randomly. I try to turn it back on but I can't seem to get it to work again. I raise my hand so Mr. Hinch can come help me but I am surprised when Four comes to help assist me. "What's up?" He asks cooly. I look up "The ceiling" I say. He laughs and I smile "Um my computer just shut down and I can't turn it back on" I say. I'm about to get off the seat so he can sit down but he reaches over from behind me. his forearm rubs against my shoulder and I feel sparks where he touched me. I expect him to do some weird computer trick but he just turns on the power button. Nothing happened when I tried that and I expect that to be the scenerio in this case but the computer turns on and there I am looking like the biggest idiot ever.

I'm about to say something but Four cuts me off "Look, Tris, if you wanted an excuse to talk to me you could of just said so" Before he leaves he touches my shoulder, winks and then walks away. I'm left in shock for a while and my blush is delayed for about thirty seconds. I quickly grab my phone.

Me: yea Christy, i like Four

* * *

**Hey i know i've said this a lot but here it goes : i am sooooo sorry for not updating in like forever im having a rough time right now. can you guys please tell me if i should continue this? **

**BTW tomarrow ( may 7 dont know when your reading this) is ALEXANDER LUDWIGS'3 (cato) B-DAY if you knew that i luv you **

**also on may 8 its katniss' b-day ( in the book) luv you if you knew  
**

**No actually i luvs you all!**

**-divergentmockingjay46**


End file.
